


Introducing... Bing?

by a_nonny_moose



Series: My AU [22]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Neighborhood-doctor requested:How do u feel about death/super angsty fics when regarding certain robots, perhaps one associated with the search engine Bing?





	Introducing... Bing?

No one really knew where Bing came from.

He just kind of… showed up outside the office one day, skateboard in hand. The Googles rolled their eyes in unison– they had known this was coming. After all, the fans (and mostly, Mark,) couldn’t _stop_  making new Egos. 

“So,” Dr. Iplier huffed, looking from one robot to the other, “what are we going to do about this?”  


The Googles glared at Bing, who did an impressive job of pretending not to notice. 

“He can… stay?” Google_G whirred, thinking. “We have an extra charging port, after all.”  


“Absolutely not,” Oliver snapped, eyes flashing. “The office is obtrusive enough as it is, consider the _security_  concerns–”  


“I vote we metaphorically kick _it_  out,” Google_R bit out, pointedly avoiding looking at Bing, who was now spinning the wheel of his board, shooting glances at Dr. Iplier.   


“Enough,” Google_B said, quieting them. “Bing,” he addressed the other android directly, and Bing looked up with a glimmer of hope. 

Dr. Iplier crossed his arms, waiting.   


“There is nowhere else you can go. You will stay with us, at least for tonight.”  


The room erupted in protest, but Google_G caught his eye with something like pride, and nodded. 

* * *

“Not another one.” Dark heard the noise from the living room, and the ringing of his aura quieted as he poked his head in, silent, to see what it was about. With barely contained anger, Dark stalked back to his room.   


Later, Dr. Iplier found a scribbled note on his desk. 

_See me._ _~Dark._

* * *

“You asked me to come see you?”  


“Yes.” Dark rose from his desk as Dr. Iplier entered, baring fangs with barely-restrained fury. “Not only do we have _another figment_  in the building, but you didn’t immediately notify me?”  


“I–” Dr. Iplier stumbled, at a loss. “It’s only for the night–”  


“You know as well as I do that it is not _only for the night.”_  


“Well, sorry,” Dr. Iplier said, shortly. “I wasn’t about to turn away an Ego, one of us, in need.” He turned to go, fuming.   


In a flash, Dark was in between him and the door, aura swarming. “You’ll regret this,” he whispered, forcing his hands behind his back, back ramrod straight. “Remember that I warned you, Doctor.”

Dr. Iplier found the courage to roll his eyes, pushing past Dark. “It won’t happen again, Dark.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Dark whispered, watching the door close. “It will _never_  happen again.”  


* * *

Morning light found its way into the Googles’ room, set up with an extra charging port, indicators glowing in the semi-darkness. 

The rays of sunlight illuminated the four Googles, chests glowing softly through their shirts. In the gentle light, they could almost pass for humans sitting in a row, eyes shut. If it weren’t for the charging cords from each of their necks, they would have been human. 

The light crept closer in, and the Googles started to power up. 

The first thing they noticed, opening their eyes, was the wisps of black smoke hovering over the room. 

The second thing was the bits of ripped wire and scrap metal littering the floor, glowing golden-orange in the morning light. 

When Google_G saw Bing’s body ripped from its charging port, chest gouged open, his breath caught in his chest, and for a moment, he wished he hadn’t woken up. 

By the time that Oliver, Google_B, and Google_R had woken up, Google_G was bent over Bing’s body, collecting his strewn wiring, trying to shock his systems back to life. Oliver watched over his shoulder, shaking his head. 

Google_R started for the Doctor’s room, but Google_B held him back. 

“There is nothing more we can do.”  


“Where did he come from?” Google_G whispered, sitting back on his heels, staring at Bing’s hollowed-out shell. “Why did this happen?”

For an answer, Oliver pointed upwards, at the last of the dark smoke. 


End file.
